Enemies in Love
by sweet-gateway
Summary: Amuto fanfic! What happens when Amu realises that a certain cat-boy is the one that has stolen her heart? What happens when two enemies fall in love?
1. Guardian's meeting

**Enemies in Love**

Chapter 1

Amu sighed as the meeting seemed to go on for endless hours. She checked her watch again; it has been only… twenty minutes since the meeting first started. Pulling a long face, Amu slumped into her chair as Nagihiko droned on and on about the responsibilities about being Guardians and how they must protect the school.

Amu tried to concentrate on Nadehiko's words but she felt herself daydreaming after only a while. Perhaps she did have an attention deficit disorder like what Miki said, not long she found her mind wandering towards a certain cat-guy…

"Argh!"

All heads turned to whipped to face Amu and immediately Amu turned beet red.

"I-I… Uh, n-no-nothing." Well, she couldn't possibly tell them she had been thinking of their enemy, Ikuto, yet again, could she?

"Are you alright?" Tadase flashed his princely smile and Amu almost swooned. _Almost_.

"Yes! I am definitely alright." Amu smiled back reassuringly. The problem was she _was _supposed to daydream of only Tadase. Tadase and his lovely smile, the way he made her heart flutter and her cheeks flushed red. Tadase, her perfect prince charming. So why is it that Amu thoughts kept revolving around that cat-guy recently?

"By the way, that thieving Ikuto has been appearing around more often lately." Tadase frowned deeply. "I wonder what he is up to. We have to be more careful."

The mention of that cat-guy's name brought Amu back to the Guardians' meeting. Yes! Of course that is why her thoughts kept wandering to Ikuto! She only wanted to be on the alert since he was the enemy. Once Ikuto gets out of the picture, Tadase will occupy all her thoughts, every little corner of it.

Amu gave a slight smile knowing that she had thoroughly sorted out her thoughts and also feeling safer that she did not actually like that cat-boy. She will never like him! Never ever.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction story and my first story written, _ever_. So, I hope that everyone will go easy on me and please review my story! Thank you, I love you all!


	2. Hearing voices

**Chapter 2**

The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky and sunlight filtered through trees everywhere. Amu was on duty this time to look out for 'X' eggs. Perspiring profusely, Amu blamed her rotten luck on having a duty on such a hot and humid day.

"Today is so hot… Being a Joker is no joke. Ha-ha-ha." Amu laughed feebly at her own joke. Taking a look around her surroundings, she ensured that there were no "X" eggs before moving on to the school garden.

Feeling beat, she flopped onto a nearby bench and used the back of her hand to wipe off the beads of perspiration forming on her forehead. "Sheesh, I wish today was less hot." Amu grumbled to herself.

"Me too."

"Totally! I- I… W-What?" Amu looked around frantically to find the owner of that voice.

"Was I hearing voices? Gosh, the weather is making me turn erratic!" Amu mumbled incoherently after finding no one in sight.

"No you're not hearing voices."

"Ahhhh! Just show your face!" Amu yelled. On second thought, she thought that the voice sounds faintly familiar. Ikuto? No he couldn't be here. Why would he be here anyway? After so many weeks of disappearance. Not that she really cared or noticed.

Deciding that it couldn't be Ikuto, Amu decided to proceed on to the school garden and continue carrying out her duty of cleansing the "X" eggs.

"Ooof!" Amu felt herself bumping into a soft wall. Wait, was that even a wall? She raised her head to find a tall teenager in dark blue school uniform staring back at her. "It's you!" Amu gave a shout of surprise when she found out that it was Ikuto. Suspecting it was Ikuto and actually seeing him in flesh was a little different. Well, actually a great deal of difference.

"Why are you here?" Amu narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Don't you want me here?" Ikuto asked Amu, staring straight into her golden orbs.

"I-I, u-uh… N-n-n-o! O-of co-course n-not!" Amu stuttered incoherently and her cheeks colouring very red. Amu silently cursed her incoherency. Funny how she was only incoherent when it came to a certain cat-guy.

The corners of Ikuto's mouth slightly lifted. He loved teasing Amu and seeing her go pink and her cute incoherency. All this happening because of him. He loved how she was so affected by him.

"Okay, breathe in… Breathe out..." Amu concentrated on breathing and tried to relax. But how could anyone relax when an especially hot Ikuto was standing in front of them? Did she just say hot? That was a complete mistake on her part mentioning the word "hot". She breathed in deeply a couple of times while Ikuto looked at her somewhat amusedly.

"You're blocking my path, you idiot! I'm not as… as free as you! I-I have my own duties!" Amu breathed deeply after her tirade.

Ikuto however continued to block her path.

Amu folded her arms and demanded, "Are you moving or not?"

"Not until you admit that you want me beside you."

"You… I… A-a-arghhhhh! G-get off!" Amu jabbed her finger at Ikuto's chest.

Ikuto merely raised an eyebrow in response. Seeing how nothing will work, Amu turned and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Stupid Ikuto, appearing after so many weeks and what did he do? Block my path! Stupid stupid stupid Ikuto." Amu huffed angrily. "All he had to do was to move an inch more and– Eh?" Ikuto had grabbed her left hand and forced her to face him.

Amu whirled around and saw his beautiful midnight blue eyes. She was pulled to its depths and though she wanted to ask what he was doing, all Amu could do was to open and close her mouth like a goldfish.

"I have something to say."

"Then say it!" Amu tried to wrench free from his vise-like grip.

"Hmmm… Nothing actually." Ikuto smirked.

"What? Nothing?" Amu screeched. She almost wanted to slap Ikuto for toying with her. She thought … Never mind obviously he didn't think that way. Amu angrily pushed back lone strands of her strawberry hair, she was angry that she got her hopes too high.

Amu dramatically turned away from Ikuto and declared "I never want to have anything to do with you from now on. Y-You…" Damn, what was that she wanted to say? "You… Idoit-who-only-knows-how-to-toy-people's-feelings!" That ended weirdly but at least she didn't stutter. That is a vast improvement.

Ikuto sighed as he looked at Amu's retreating back view. He knew he was falling too deep already. All the weeks of not seeing her was driving him crazy. He gave in to the temptation to see her, even though he knew very well that he cannot see her anymore. Not when he was working for Easter. Not when they were enemies. There was no way they could be together; no way for her to like him back.


End file.
